Desks with channels for receiving cables and wires therein are known in various constructions. In one conventional desk, the channel is placed into the table top and is either covered with a plate or, however, is accessible through a slot. Furthermore, it is known to arrange the cable channel beneath the table top at its rear side, wherein the accessibility of the cable channel is achieved by the table top being moved as a whole. The movable construction of the table top requires, however, a large manufacturing expense. Furthermore it is known to arrange the cable channel extendably on the rear side of the desk, so that the cables can be placed from above into said channel. The cables are guided out through slots which are arranged in the vertical wall of the cable channel. The last-mentioned construction has the disadvantage that the feeding of the wires to the horizontally lying cable channel is not solved.
The basic purpose of the invention is to provide a desk of the above-mentioned type with a channel for receiving the wires and cables therein so that on the one hand the introduction of the wires and cables which come from a floor plug into the horizontal channel is possible in a simple manner and without a great expense and that on the other hand the cable channel is arranged and constructed in the desk in such a manner that a jamming of the same during pulling out is surely avoided and an interlinking of several side-by-side positioned desks is possible.
This purpose is inventively attained by securing at least on one side of the channel extending parallel with respect to the table top, a downwardly extending further channel, which extends perpendicularly with respect to said first channel, which further channel is movable together with the first channel and can be moved into a recess of the side wall or the base of the desk and has a connection to the horizontally extending channel. The horizontally extending and the vertically extending channels, which are arranged in the side walls, form one unit, so that, when these are pulled out, the cables or wires can be inserted into the exposed cable channels. Thus the cable can in one operation be placed effortlessly into the vertical and horizontal channel. After moving these channels into the back wall of the desk or into the side walls or the base, the wires are covered, so that neither the aesthetic appearance of the desk is influenced nor the risk of an accident due to the occurrence of loose cables lying on the floor or hanging down from the desk onto the floor.
According to a preferable embodiment of the invention, the horizontally extending channel and the vertically extending channel or channels are connected flexibly. This makes it possible that the cable channel needs to be pulled out only at the side wall or the base from its guideway, on which side wall the cable is to be inserted.
To divide the cable channel into several compartments, as it is needed, for example, for the separation of low-voltage and high-voltage current, the invention suggests to insert an extruded profile into the cable channel. This extruded profile is constructed preferably both in the vertical and also horizontal channel in one piece and is produced of a flexible material. The channels are secured on the extruded profile, so that between the vertical channels and the horizontal channel, a flexible connection can be obtained in a simple manner.
According to a further exemplary embodiment of the invention a horizontal channel is provided with a guideway at least on its two ends, which guideway permits a pulling of the channel completely out at one side, while the other side of the channel still remains in the desk.